17 lipca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: rekordy Neptuna 9.35 Kino Teleferii: "Safari" - odc. filmu CSRF 10.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.25 "Dynastia" - odc. 92 serialu USA 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - odc. 3 serialu niemieckiego 18.45 Studio Lato 19.15 Dobranoc: Makowy chłopiec 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - powtórz. 92 odc. serialu USA 20.55 Wstęp do Kabaretu Starszych Panów: Magda Umer i Edward Dziewoński zapowiadają powtórz. "Niespodziewany koniec lata" 22.20 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.40 "Zapis" przedstawia: "Inni ludzie" 23.10 "Dziedzictwo Guldenburgów" - odc. 3 w wersji oryginalnej 23.35 BBC - World Service 0.05 Jutro w programie TP2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - l. 8 8.40 "W labiryncie" - powtórz. 2 odcinków serialu TVP 9.30 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Ameryka w moich oczach (6): Kościoły, muzea, uczelnie 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Ekostres 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Rebusy - teleturniej 19.00 "M.A.S.H." - odc. serialu komediowego USA 19.30 Wielkie interpretacje - muzyka Jana Sebastiana Bacha 20.00 Teatr czyli świat - Laco Adamika fascynacje telewizją 20.45 Ostatnia karta 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Dziewczyna z Mazur" - odc. 3 filmu TVP 22.50 Telewizja nocą 23.35 CNN - Headline News 23.45 Program na czwartek TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. CNN 16.15 Kino z satelity: "Inspektor Gadget w Afryce" - serial film. dla dzieci 16.45 Studio Regionalne 16.55 "Brewerie artystyczne" - Tomasz Szwed - "Little Magie" - progr. w opr. M. Różyckiej 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 "Portret poety" - Florian Śmieja - progr. w opr. T. Ryłko 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kino z satelity: "Historia pewnej taśmy" - serial film. (2) ARD 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Die Welt, in der wir wohnen 10.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Die Dritte von rechts 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Sesamstraße 14.30 Das geheime Tagebuch des Adrian Mole 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Clownsfestival 15.30 Ich mache meine eigene Show 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Talk täglich 16.30 Die Trickfilmschau 16.45 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Berichte vom Tage 17.35 Das Buschkrankenhaus 18.35 Liebling - Kreuzberg 19.30 Landesprogramme 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das Treibhaus 21.34 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.35 Brennpunkt 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Nachschlag 23.05 Veranda 00.00 Detektiv Rockford: Anruf genägt 00.45 Tagesschau 00.50 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken 00.55 Sendeschluß ZDF 09.00 Tagesschau 09.03 Der Denver-Clan 09.45 Medizin nach Noten 10.00 Tagesschau 10.03 Die Welt, in der wir wohnen 10.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 11.00 Tagesschau 11.03 Die Dritte von rechts 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Tagesschau 13.05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Hit-Woch 16.45 logo 16.58 Programm-Service 17.00 heute / Aus den Ländern 17.15 tele-illustrierte 17.45 Der Landarzt 18.10 Lotto am Mittwoch 18.25 Der Landarzt 19.00 heute 19.30 Glücklich geschieden... 20.15 Kennzeichen D 21.00 Matlock 21.45 heute-journal 22.10 Insel der Unseligen 22.40 Becket 01.05 heute RTL Plus 06.00 Frühmagazin 09.10 Ninotschka 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Wells Fargo 12.10 Buck Rogers 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.10 Der Hammer 13.35 California Clan 14.25 Die Springfield Story 15.10 Ruf des Herzens 15.52 RTL aktuell 15.55 CHiPs 16.45 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiß 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.25 Codename: Foxfire 20.15 Louis und seine außerirdischen Kohlköpfe 22.00 stern TV 22.35 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall - Das turbulente Krankenhaus 23.25 RTL aktuell 23.35 Der Schutzengel von New York 00.20 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall - Das turbulente Krankenhaus 01.10 Codename: Foxfire Sat 1 06.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 08.30 SAT 1 Blick 08.35 Nachbarn 09.00 SAT 1 Blick 09.05 General Hospital 09.50 SAT 1 - Teleshop 10.05 SAT 1 Blick 10.10 Bomber B-52 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Ollies total verrückte Farm 14.25 General Hospital 15.10 Nachbarn 15.35 SAT 1 - Teleshop 15.50 Kung Fu 16.45 Stingray 17.40 SAT 1 Blick 17.50 Verliebt in eine Hexe 18.15 Bingo 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland 19.15 Glücksrad 20.00 Hunter 20.55 SAT 1 Blick 21.00 Der Untermieter 22.55 SAT 1 Blick 23.10 Erben des Fluchs 00.00 Kanal 4 spezial 00.50 Hunter 01.40 Vorschau Pro 7 05.35 Buffalo Bill 06.00 Ach, du lieber Vater 06.25 Rache des Samurai 07.15 Space 08.05 Trick 7 08.55 Planet der Affen 09.45 Das Haus am Eaton Plance 10.40 Space 11.30 Doogie Howser 11.55 Mr. Smith 12.20 Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen 13.10 Die fünf Vogelfreien 14.55 Trick 7 15.45 Nachrichten, Wetter 16.00 Lassie 16.25 Tierisch prominent 16.35 Mein Freund Ben 17.05 Doogie Howser 17.30 Nachrichten, Wetter 17.45 Die Fälle des Harry Fox 18.35 Trick 7 20.15 Die Mörder stehen Schlange 22.05 Die 2 23.00 Anita Drögemöller und die Ruhe an der Ruhr 00.25 Nachrichten, Wetter 00.35 Starsky & Hutch 01.25 Die letzten Heuler der Marine 02.45 Hitchhiker 03.10 Bis zum letzten Atemzug 04.50 Sendeschluß Tele 5 06.10 Throb 06.30 Guten Morgen, Bino 09.05 Henderson 09.30 Zuhause 10.35 Henderson 11.00 Das Chaotensyndikat 11.30 Hopp oder Top 12.00 Ruck Zuck 12.25 Länder-Telegramm 12.30 Vor Ort in... 13.00 Stadt, Land, Fluß 13.25 Bim Bam Bino 18.30 Fazit 18.33 Stadt, Land, Fluß 19.00 Ruck Zuck 19.30 Fazit 19.45 Hopp oder Top 20.15 Vom Teufel gejagt 21.55 Fazit 22.05 Morgen im Kino 22.15 Mord auf offener Straße 23.30 Todeskult 00.55 Ruck Zuck '88 01.20 WNT Worldnews 01.50 Das Chaotensyndikat 02.20 Video nonstop 06.05 Sendeschluß Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show 9.40 Mr. Pepperpot 9.50 Playabout 10.00 Card Sharks 10.30 Pan Ed 11.00 Oto Lucy 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 14.00 Prawdziwe wyznanie 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Żona tygodnia 16.15 Bewitched 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 McHale's Navy 19.00 Węzeł rodzinny 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 20.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 20.30 Cokolwiek za pieniądze 21.00 "V" 22.00 Equal Justice 23.00 Miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia 23.30 The Hitchhiker 24.00 Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale ScreenSport 8.00 Copa America 9.30 Jeździectwo - zawody we Francji 10.00 Wyścigi konne 10.30 PRO Superbike 11.00 Wyścigi motorówek w San Francisco 12.00 Puchar Narodów w tańcach 13.00 Copa America 14.30 Wyścigi samochodowe w Anglii 15.00 Kręgle 16.15 Sport we Francji 16.45 Lekka atletyka - miting w Crystal Palace 18.00 Jet Ski Tour 18.30 Surfing 19.00 Golf 20.00 Formuła 3000 - wyścigi we Włoszech 21.00 Copa America 22.00 Żużel - zawody w Glasgow 23.00 Golf 0.20 Copa America - finały (live) 2.20 Copa America - finały (live) FilmNet 7.00 Missing Link 9.00 Superdad - kom. 11.00 Madame X 13.00 Roma 15.00 I'm Gonna Git You Sucka! 17.00 Star Trek V 19.00 The Mind Snatchers - horror 21.00 Midnight Cowboy - thriller 23.00 Night Club Special 1.00 Little Sweetheart - thriller 3.00 Delivery Boys - muz. 5.00 Mafia Princess 3sat 14.45 Die Musik kommt 15.40 Das kann doch einen Seemann nicht 16.30 Muzyczne spotkania w Tyrolu 17.20 Mini ZiB - pr. dla dzieci 17.30 Alfred J. Kwak - ser. 18.00 Obrazki ze Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Das blaue Palas - ser. 21.00 Przedstawiamy hotele: Hotel das Palmes (Palermo) 21.45 Magazyn kulturalny 21.51 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Spektrum - raport o kuIturze 23.10 Rozmowa z L. Boffem, brazylijskim teologiem 0.10 Muzyka country